


For the love of Jason Voorhees

by Saintofsloth



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintofsloth/pseuds/Saintofsloth
Summary: You're a witch sent to the infamous Camp Crystal Lake to help the notorious killer with some gifts of your own.Drabbles of my favorite 80's slasher(Different story for each chapter, will expand any stories if anyone wants that)





	1. For the love of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Jason x witch s.o.  
> Loosely based on a witch ceremony I read in a comic, and also D&D lmao. Also my first time writing anything slasher related in over 10 years

You heard the stories so many times, it was natural to feel jittery knowing you might run into the behemoth of a killer out here in the woods before everything is set up. You continue to light your campfire and surrounding candles lit up in a circle.

It’s been awhile since you’ve casted any major spells, and there’s a certain buzzing of electricity under your skin. Intuition letting you know tonight will not be a regular night. You plop down near the fire to help you see your book of shadows better in the pitch black darkness.

You flipped through the pages several times before landing on a summoning and holding spell. You took a deep breath, this was it. You made sure you had all the supplies needed to complete your dangerous spell. Your guts twisting around in your belly, you know this could be your last night alive if you aren’t careful, but you shove that thought into the back of your head and began chanting.

3 seconds into summoning, the candles started to flicker, the electric feeling buzzing under your skin was even more noticable now. That’s when a swirl of ash and smoke surround the campfire putting out your main source of light and heat, leaving only the candles lit. But once the dust settles slightly that’s when you see him.

Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake killer, takes a threatening step towards you. You assume he’s confused as all hell but you quickly finish your spell to temporarily immobilize him. He’s not moving but you can feel him struggling to break your spell so he can rip your head off your shoulders. You can feel his rage bubbling up and the second you let go it’s gonna be over for you.

Taking a deep breath you take a step towards him and start to inspect the giant undead killing machine in front of you. His clothes were in tatters and his skin was greying, definitely the most intimidating creature you’ve ever seen with your own eyes.

Jason is eyeing you the whole time, he can’t even comprehend what is going on or who you are but he knows he’s still in the woods near his home. He’s never been unable to move like this and it only upsets him more but he’s also unsure what kind of power you have.

You catch your breath and introduce yourself. “I’m sure you don’t care, but my name is (Y/N). I came here for a reason, and that reason is you. I don’t want to kill you but I will if I have to.” You look at him again in his eyes, the giant man tilts his head ever so slightly, indicating confusion. Slightly amused you smile, “I was sent here, to help you.”

Jason shook his head, he was even MORE confused now. What did that mean, he was handling killing campers fine by himself and he definitely doesn’t need your help. A tiny little creature such as yourself would only get in his way.  
Ignoring his little head shake you continue, “Now I’m sure you don’t need any help killing, but I’m here to make sure you continue to do what you do best.” You reach out infront of him, a small incantation leaving your lips as every surrounding candle around you floats mid air.

“I’ve brought some peace offerings and some gifts for you” the candles sway in the wind but slowly inch closer. “These candles are for you. The wick will last forever and the candles will never met. Perfect for a grave or alter.” Reaching into your bag of holding you pull out a mirror and face it to him.  
Jason’s breath catches as he looks into the old, dusty mirror. He had been expecting to see the reflection of his mask but instead his eyes met with the warm eyes of his mother. She was smiling so fondly at him he felt his heart squeeze. All he wanted to do was reach for the mirror, but he couldn’t move and that frustrated him to no end. Before he got himself worked up he heard his mother’s soothing voice “Jason, my sweet sweet boy, please settle down. This witch has much more to show you.” He was slightly curious, but he really just wanted to go home and sit with the mirror of his mother, but being a good boy he settled down the best he could. Always obeying his mother.

Sensing his change in mood you set the mirror down on the ground, the candles softly floating around it. “You can keep the mirror but I have more to show you.” Digging around your bag you find a sharpener and hold it up for Jason to see. “I know this looks unimpressive but this is a enchanted universal sharpener for any blade. Any weapon you sharpen with this will become unbreakable.” You place it next to the mirror and look back at Jason.  
“and last but not least” you mumble another incantation to yourself and Jason can feel a warmth surround him and just as quickly disappear. “It’s not the best but I’ve put a protection spell on you, just in case any humans try to fight back, but I’m sure you’re fine without it anyways.” You giggle, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Jason was starting to get antsy now, he was still confused as to why anyone would help him or give him gifts but he was more than ready to receive them now and did his best to struggle under your hold. Feeling your holding spell start to disappear you try your best to hurry this up without being slaughtered.  
“Just to remind you, the moment I’m killed all of my magic and gifts disappear, so please think before murdering me.

As you finish what you were saying the holding spell releases the behemoth killer. You take a frightful step back as he takes a step towards you. Before you can book it into the trees, the giant man drops to his knees, scooping up the mirror. His mother’s warm smile and loving eyes looking at him, just like she did before he died. This was all very overwhelming for Jason, he had the biggest instinct to murder you right then and there….but he desperately didn’t want his mother to disappear again.

You take this opportunity to run into the darkness, leaving the monster alone with his gifts. Hoping he will let you return without having to summon and hold him. Once you reach the abandoned house on the outskirts of the forest you cast a protection spell on the house with your remaining energy juuuust in case Jason changes his mind in the middle of the night and comes to kill you.

You settle in bed, the cold chill seeping into your bones. But you didn’t care, your mind kept wandering to Jason, hoping he’s enjoying your gifts, you just wish you could be there to see him fully enjoy everything. You sigh, maybe one day.


	2. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're waiting for Jason and a strange man is at your front door.

You go about your normal day, cleaning up the cabin you and Jason shared, normally when Jason was out patrolling you tried to occupy yourself with chores so you wouldn’t worry about him. You heard a few screams in the distance about an hour ago so you figure Jason should be finishing up by now.

You can hear footsteps creaking on the porch stairs as you walk to the door ready to greet your masked lover. But when the door slams open it’s not Jason standing there, it’s a strange man. He’s tall and absolutely covered in blood and dirt. He looks strung out of his mind and stares at you as if you have 3 heads.

With a little hesitation the strange man walks toward you and drags you out of the cabin by your wrist. “C'mon it’s not safe here we have to leave NOW” you struggle to release from his grip and the moment you try to scream his large hand is covering your mouth. “I don’t know what the hell your problem is but if we don’t get out of here we’re gonna die.” You can hear the panic in his voice, a panic that tells you that Jason is still alive and you have to get back to him, who knows what this man is capable of. As soon as he figures out you’re not a victim he could very quickly end your life.

When he releases his hand from your mouth you beg him “Please let me go, nothing is out here, let’s just go back to my cabin and-” “are you out of your fucking mind??” He interrupts you. “There’s no way I’m going back there, my car is about a mile this way and our only chance of making it out of this. There’s a fucking masked maniac out here! All my friends are dead!!” He continues to drag you a few more feet before both of you hear a twig snap and in his fear his grip loosens.  
Breaking from his grip you run as fast as your legs can carry you back towards the cabins, it’s so dark you can hardly see where you’re going, but you can hear the man running after you.

Before you can realize it you’re slamming into a very familiar chest, it definitely knocked the wind out of you, but the familiar smell of stagnant water and pine brings you back to reality. Your arms wrapping around Jason and quickly shuffling to get behind him and peering out at the strange man staring at you in disbelief. “What the fuck is going on here” he spits out before taking a few steps back.

“baby, that man tried to take me away from you” you whisper to Jason, feeling him instantly tense up. Tightening his grip on his machete, rage fueling his every move. Without a second thought hes advancing toward the man. Jason didn’t just want to kill him, he wanted him to feel true pain. He wanted to string this trespassers guts up as he watched his life drain away. He would NEVER let anyone take you from him ever again.


	3. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You died, he buried you, and with one quick lightening strike you're back.

Within one quick second you can feel your conciousness being ripped out of a black void, electricity violently buzzing throughout your entire body. Muscles that have laid untouched for two weeks, finally movable again. You feel a weight on you, it’s dirt. You dont struggle to dig yourself out, luckily for you whoever buried you didn’t do the best job. 

You take a moment to stand, feeling your legs move again, you wonder how you even got down there or where you were. As you look out over to the familiar lake nearby your memory sparks. You remember Jason, loving him, fighting for him……you remember being injured. You remember the giant man crying in your lap just before everything went black and you woke up here.

The final conclusion hits you like a brick wall. You died. But you’re back again? How was that possible?? You suppose the same thing happened to Jason, but why were you brought back? You have way too many questions and not enough answers. You decide to take a few stumbling steps forward towards your home, Camp Crystal Lake.

You can’t seem to get your legs to run so you quietly walk towards the cabin the two of you shared in the past. Opening the door, you look around the dark cabin. You don’t see anyone within the old dusty place. The only sound is the creaking of the door as you step inside. You want to say his name and call out for your love but nothing comes out of your mouth.

You see the bed the two of you shared together, emotion and sweet memories flood your heart. Distracted you didn’t notice the giant figure behind you. He grabs you so violently, ripping you around to face him, it feels like he’s gonna rip your arm from it’s socket. Slightly startled you hear his weapon drop to the floor, the behemoth takes a step back and you can see he’s shaking and rubbing his eyes.

\---  
Jason watched as a small figure walked into his cabin, fury burning in his heart. How dare this stranger walk into his home, the home he shared with his former love. The second person he’s ever loved and you were ripped away from him similar to the death of his mother. He accepted that love was never meant for him, it would always be taken away.

Clenching his machete he silently stalks toward the cabin, ready to catch you off guard. The cabin is dark, besides moonlight leaking through the windows and doorway. The moment he sees you walk toward the bed he’s ready to pop your head off, shaking with rage he grabs your shoulder to twist you around. He wants to see the life leave your eyes, but when he sees your face come into full view he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Dropping his weapon, taking a shaky step back he gets a full look at you. You have the same hair, face, and clothes but you’re covered in dirt. He notices your skin is no longer life-like but greying, and decaying similar to his own but not quite at the same level of rot.

Before he realizes he’s moving forward, you’re completely wrapped in his arms, fury replaced with sadness, longing, and confusion. He never thought he would ever be able to hold you like this again.  
You quickly give his mask a quick little peck where his mouth would be. Jason, without hesitation, pulls up his mask and pulls you close so he can kiss every part of your face. His face is damp from his tears, but you realize after a moment so is yours. Your emotions are overwhelming, almost suffocating.

Jason sits on the bed while pulling you into his lap and continues to hold you for what seemed like hours, he was determined to never let you go again, and as amused as you were it seems like he really has no intention of giving you personal space anytime soon.  
Clearing your throat, you try to say his name but only a raspy whisper manages. You can feel his grip tightening, his body is shaking. He never thought he would ever hear your voice again, he didn’t hear it in his head after you died which only made grieving even more difficult for him.

You gently caress the side of his face. “Sweetheart, I’m here now, and you have all of eternity to spend with me now” you whisper to him. This is what you were here for, you knew being with him was fate, but being brought back to life definitely confirmed it. You will admit you don’t feel like the same person as when you were alive. There’s a bloodlust inside of you now that you’ve never had before, a craving to slaughter any human to come across you or your love.

Lost in thought you feel his lips on yours, undead to undead, and it felt so right. You wrap your arms around his neck to tighten the embrace. You’re ready to face any obstacle with Jason, now and for all eternity in Camp Crystal Lake.


	4. Young Love Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youre forced to go to camp this year, maybe it’s not all bad. (1957)

You absolutely dreaded watching your parents drive away, waving and smiling as they get the whole summer to themselves at home. You had gotten a bike for Christmas and now you couldn’t even spend your summer riding it with your friends back home. You sighed and kicked a rock out of frustration.

“Well (Y/N) we better show you around before lunch starts, you got here much later than everyone else so let make this quick!” The perky camp counselor commented, leading you further into the camp. Finally giving into the fact that youre stuck here, you drag your suitcase behind you, the wheels struggling to glide over gravel.

Your counselor had quickly introduced herself as Cassie, she named off any counselor within sight while handing you a Camp Crystal Lake t-shirt that was way too big. You didn’t really care though so you just nodded and followed her into one of the cabins. Surprisingly the cabin was mostly empty besides a strange looking boy and an older woman.

“Uh, hey Ms Voorhees, this camper got here way too late and there’s no more room in any of the other cabins, is it alright if (Y/N) stays here until we figure something out.” Cassie sounded nervous when asking, and Ms. Voorhees didn’t look too comfortable with the idea either but nodded. “I’m sure Jason and I won’t mind if it’s temporary.”

You heard Cassie sigh in relief, and directed you to the opposite side of the cabin, farthest away from Jason and his mother. “I’ll let you set up your stuff here, we have arts n crafts in 10 minutes, so meet everyone out front by then.” Cassie gave you a quick smile and almost ran out of the cabin, leaving you with the two odd strangers.

You glanced over to see that Jason was clinging to his mother, but he would glance over to you every few seconds. His mother was caressing his head attempting to comfort the strange looking boy. “Jason, my dear, I have to get back to the kitchen to make lunch, I’ll walk you to arts n crafts first.” Pamela gave you a quick, wary glance, not sure if she could trust you alone with her son. She’s not stupid, she knows the children here bully Jason, that’s why she always tries her best to not leave him alone with someone if possible.

You don’t pay them much attention as they walk out of the cabin together. You didn’t see the point in unpacking if you’re just gonna get moved to a different cabin later. plopping onto the old stiff mattress, not having high hopes for making friends with anyone here, you just want it to be over and go home. Ripping you away from your thoughts you hear a cow bell ringing and a muffled “arts n crafts time!” from outside. Sighing you quickly change into the t-shirt Cassie had given you earlier and slowly walk outside.

The amount of kids at the camp wasn’t overwhelming but definitely more than you had expected, maybe you’ll actually make a friend, you hoped. Groups of kids already sitting together, you stand off to the side, too shy to introduce yourself to anyone. Skimming the small crowd of kids already picking their seats at the picnic tables. Your eyes spot Jason sitting alone at the farthest table, his head was lowered and he was keeping his gaze away from the other kids.

Your heart twisted in sympathy, but you still weren’t sure if you wanted to sit with him. Choosing a picnic table where two girls who looked your age were sitting. You were met with two pairs of glares as you sat down on the hard wooden seat. Ignoring their side eye stares, you turn your attention towards the camp counselors handing out supplies and explaining macaroni art to the crowd.

After a few minutes you finish your pointless macaroni art and glance over to see Jason, alone at his table, flooding a pile of uncooked noodles with Elmer’s glue. It was far more amusing than you had expected, it was a chaotic mess. You’re not sure how long you were staring at Jason and his project, but the ringing of a cowbell brought you back to reality.

“Lunchtime everyone! Leave your macaroni art here to dry and meet in the mess hall.” Everyone started getting up from their seats and lining up at the main mess hall doors. You seen Jason slipping away and enter a side door of the mess hall building. Assuming from earlier that his mother was the camp chef and he probably ate food with her in the kitchen, part of you wished you could do the same.

The day continued with a short nature walk in the surrounding woods, a few games to introduce ourselves to each other, and dinner in the mess hall. You still haven’t heard anything about changing cabins, so you sneak back to your shared cabin after dinner. The last thing you wanted to do was sit around a campfire singing songs, so you thought there’d be no harm in hiding out in your cabin until bedtime.

You snuck in quietly, not sure if your other two cabinmates were inside. Surprisingly only Jason was there, he sat on his bed admiring his macaroni mountain sculpture he made earlier. When he spotted you walking in his face flushed pink and he quickly turned his body to avoid eye contact with you, shaking slightly. You felt your heart droop, you were not a bully by any means and had no intention of being one towards him. “Uh hi, my name’s (Y/N).” You introduce yourself to the boy, he gives you a quick glance and looks away again. “I, uh, really like your art project.” He still doesn’t look at you, or say anything, you feel a little awkward just standing there. You’ve never heard him talk so you aren’t even sure if he can.

Before you can say another word, the cabin door creaks open and Ms. Voorhees shuffles in with a large pile of cookbooks in her arms. She gives you a quick, suspicious look and walks over to her son. You glance over as the strange looking boy twists around and gives his mother the biggest, cutest, crooked toothy smile. Showing her his macaroni mountain, she sets the books on his bed and finds a tack to proudly pin her son’s art to the cabin wall. She gave him a long hug and sat with him on his bed. “Would you like to help me pick out breakfast, for tomorrow?” Jason nodded profusely, he loved helping his mother as much as he could.

Not wanting to bother them, you pretend to shuffle through your suitcase contemplating unpacking just to waste time. You didn’t bring any toys or books so there isn’t much you could do besides that. You don’t stray too far into your thoughts, you’re half interested in what breakfast Ms Voorhees is gonna make tomorrow so you try to listen in on the pair across the room. You glance at them every few minutes and a few times you catch Jason peering at you from behind his mother.

He probably doesn’t have many friends, or any at all, and your brain starts daydreaming wildly of little Jason being all alone, making your heart hurt. You figuratively try to put yourself in his shoes and all you wanna do is give him a hug. You pitied the poor boy, and made a mental note to yourself to try to befriend him in the future. Before you could continue imagining a friendship with Jason, Counselor Cassie walks in to reprimand you for not sticking with the group by the campfire and not telling anyone where you went.

Promising not to do it again she lets you stay in the cabin for the rest of the night. A little embarrassed that Jason and his mom witnessed you getting in trouble. Feeling your face heat up you quickly jump into your bed and get beneath the covers, squeezing your eyes shut hoping to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

You groggily wake up to another obnoxious cow bell, still in your t-shirt and jeans from yesterday. Thankfully Jason and his mother were already gone to make breakfast, you slowly change into new clothes and head out to the mess hall.

After breakfast the counselors gathered up all the campers announcing that today will be a scavenger hunt and to get into groups of 2 or 3. A majority of the kids had already picked their groups, and there were still plenty of other kids for you to pair up with. But you assume Jason will probably be the last to find a partner, giving you your chance to befriend him. Pretty quickly spotting him standing a little behind the crowd, you slowly approach him.

“hey, uh, Jason do you wanna be my partner?” He jumps a little and gives you a strange look like his emotions were a mix of surprised, happy, and suspicious. He averts his gaze to to ground and nods, taking a step back from you. Trying to not make him any more uneasy you look down at the scavenger hunt list of clues, you were never very good at riddles but you try your best to decipher each clue. “I think this one has to do with birds…..or a birdhouse? I don’t know where that’d be though.” Jason’s face lit up, he knew exactly where that was since this wasn’t his first year at the camp.

The mute boy gently grabbed your wrist and excitedly pointing to a clearing behind the cabins. “Oh it’s there?” He nods quickly and you let him drag you to the clearing, his hand never letting go of your wrist, but always keeping a gentle grip. And sure enough there was the bird house, you could see a little folded paper in the small circle doorway but you’re too short to reach. Luckily Jason was just a bit taller than you and snatched it proudly setting it into your hands. You read the clue out loud to him, and Jason perks up again thinking he knows where the next clue would be. You can't help but to smile at his excitement, it's the first time you seen him look happy when he wasn't around his mother. Lost in your thoughts you let the strange looking boy drag you around looking for each clue. 

Jason and you had managed to get lost a few times, especially when he showed you some of his favorite spots to look around. He had remembered where the counselors had hidden clues in previous years, hoping it would be the same this year. You had somehow managed to trip and fall into a shallow creek that led into the lake. A small frog jumping on your head had Jason giggling like crazy, his laugh had made the embarrassing moment worth it though you thought. It felt special to see Jason becoming more and more comfortable with you over time and you definitely didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Unluckily the two of you didn’t have much luck finding a majority of the clues and the winners we’re announced about an hour later. You feel bummed but you can see the total disappointment in Jason’s face, “It’s alright Jason, we did our best.” You reassure him with a pat on his back. He beams back at you with a similar crooked smile he had given his mother yesterday, and that made you feel good. You hoped this was the start to a long lasting friendship.

Since the scavenger hunt ended sooner than the counselors anticipated, we were given some free time before lunch. You can see Jason fidget, his smile gone, you weren’t his partner anymore so there was no reason for you to stay near him. He sat at the nearest picknic table with a sad look in his eye that hurt your heart again. “Do you mind if I stay with you until lunch? You’re my first and only friend here.” His gaze ripping from the table to your face, he had a mixture of emotions on his face again. Friends? He couldn’t believe you just called him your friend, he felt like he wanted to cry.

“wow gross, that kid I’d sitting with the freak!” You can hear the mumbles of kids around you, you had completely forgotten they were even there. They continued to gossip about the two of you and you could see Jason lower his head in shame. That made your blood boil, how dare they say that, how cruel can they be??? Youve dealt with your fair share of bullies in the past but you weren't going to take much more of this, before you even realize it you’re standing up pointing to the group of kids laughing at you. “That’s not funny, you’re not funny, Jasons my friend…and you can….you can…just..” you can hear them giggling and mocking you again, just making you feel even worse. “YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF!!!” you scream at them as loud as you can, your hands reach for the gravel rocks on the ground and chuck a few as hard as you can toward the crowd of kids. Most of them miss but you managed to hit a girl in the head, her screams immediately alerting the counselor a few feet away. You can see the tears in Jason's eyes as the counselor dragged you away.

Lying on your bed, glaring at the ceiling, you had gotten reprimanded for hurting that girl and had to stay in the cabin for the rest of the day besides lunch and dinner. The echos of kids laughing at you as you were dragged away by a counselor, you were still fuming as it replayed in your head. You’re sure that you had embarrassed Jason and probably only made things worse. Why couldn’t anyone just BE NICE??

It was so boring being stuck in the cabin all day with nothing to do. You had glanced over at the Voorhees side of the cabin, it seems like theyre here every summer with how personalized the cabin was. Years of Jason's artwork hung on the walls, photos of him and his mother here and there. There was even a baby photo of Jason hung near Ms Voorhees bed, you couldn't help but smile. Jason was definitely an odd looking baby, but he still looked cute in his own way. You really hoped you weren't his first friend here, he didn't deserve to be picked on.

Out of nowhere you hear a woman’s shrill scream coming from outside, maybe someone got hurt? you thought. You can still hear her screaming from inside the cabin and something in your gut twists. Her screams sound like pure terror in your ears, you know you can’t leave the cabin but you just gotta know what is going on outside. Slowly opening the door and peering outside you can see several camp counselors run toward the lake, and a group of kids running from it. Youre not even sure why you started running towards the lake but your legs wouldn’t stop until you were at the top of the hill looking over the greenish blue water. Your heart drops and shatters. You can see Ms Voorhees in the shallow ends of the lake, holding her sons body. You can tell from her distress that something horrible happened, but how? What is going on? What happened to Jason? Your mind was racing with too many thoughts. Was he alive? Is he.....is he dead?

Before you could even comprehend what was fully happening a counselor was forcefully pulling you back towards the group of other campers. It felt like everything was in slow motion, no one said anything to you or would even look you in the eye. You can feel the meal you had earlier coming back up.

That was the last time your parents ever sent you to summer camp. This was a year you would never forget for the rest of your life. But it wouldn't be your last time seeing the strange looking boy again.

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is unoriginal but it's been stuck in my brain for weeks and I had to get it out.
> 
> I know it's not romantic but I'm saving that for pt2 😔

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I know my story telling is Rusty but let me know if I should continue any particular drabble or not, thanks again!


End file.
